Su tio Ron
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Nadie podía atreverse a robarle a su tío favorito; su tío Ron.


Después de muchos años...regreso con una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió mientras trabajaba... todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling todo esto es hecho sin ánimos de lucro

**"Su tío Ron"**

Dos horas sentada en la misma posición; eso era muchísimo para una pequeña niña que por lo regular jugaba todo el día con sus primos, como cada domingo familiar en casa de los abuelos Weasley. La rubia de 7 años tenía algo en mente. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Nadie podía atreverse a robarle a su tío favorito; su tío Ron. Soporto cuando le anunciaron del compromiso de este; cuando le dijeron que ella sería la encargada de adornar con pétalos de rosa todo el camino hasta llegar al altar y besar a su tío antes de que se casara con Hermione Granger.

Lo soporto y le hizo prometer a Ron; cuando su pelirrojo favorito la llevo de compras y paseo toda la tarde para explicarle lo mucho que amaba a su futura tía y que aunque se casara jamás dejaría de quererla y de tenerla en preferencia por ser su primera sobrina.

Recordaba con claridad y una pequeña satisfacción en el pecho, cuando su tío casi arruina la boda por sus famosos celos hacia su ahora esposa. Esa tarde había empezado extraña ya que Ron no le profesó todas esas muestras de cariño a las que estaba acostumbrada, paso como un rayo con su otro tío Harry Potter muy cerca de él y tratando de detenerlo hasta la habitación del primero. Pegando su orejita a la puerta para escuchar mejor, logro entender que la castaña había sido visitada recientemente por un jugador de Quidditch y eso a su tío le había molestado mucho, ella no entendía el porqué… pero no le importaba, lo único que necesitaba escuchar salió de la boca de Ron _"¡Se cancela la boda! Si ella no puede rechazar a Krum, que se quede con él"._

A partir de ese día las cosas habían mejorado para ella. Ya que como su tío no quería pasar mucho tiempo en la Madriguera; para evitar las incomodas visitas de Hermione para tratar de aclarar el malentendido, la visitaba con mucha regularidad en el Refugio. Caminaban en la playa y hacían castillos de arena… pero un día termino la felicidad. Volteo a ver a sus padres que reían con la pareja y frunció el seño, ellos tampoco la tenían muy contenta. Ese caótico día no le permitieron salir con su tío a la playa porque en complicidad con sus tíos Harry y Ginny habían planeado un reencuentro entre la pareja, la verdad no se entero mucho porque se la paso encerrada en su habitación hasta la cena, en donde las tres parejas ya se encontraban felices, platicándoles el plan a los recién reconciliados y riendo de ellos por ser tan cabezotas. Esa noche tampoco recibió mucha atención de su tío, el abrazaba y acariciaba todo el tiempo a la castaña, a veces besándola suavemente y otras tantas susurrándole un perdón tan suavecito que los demás no se percataban, pero ella sí; ella siempre estaba al pendiente de su tío Ron.

Y en la boda no fue muy diferente, esa noche no solo su nueva tía le robo la atención de su pelirrojo, una multitud de gente estaba a su alrededor desde la preparación hasta el momento en que ella salió con su hermoso vestido rosado lanzando pétalos por todo el camino, su tío la miraba con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa. Llego hasta él y le dio un tronado beso en la mejilla y este le respondió _"Gracias preciosa, lo hiciste genial". _Hasta que llego ella y volvió a arrebatarle su momento. Porque Ron después de verla en ese vestido enorme y blanco tomada del brazo de su padre no tuvo ojos para nadie más.

Aun así no se quejaba, su tía no logro robarle la atención del mayor del todo porque siempre que llegaban de visita a la Madriguera la pequeña rubiecita lograba tener la atención casi completa de este. Pero esa fatídica navidad no puede apartarla de su cabecita, ella se atrevió a robárselo por completo, su único consuelo era ese que perdió en este día presente cuando la pareja llego y anuncio con gran alegría...

-¡_Sera una niña_!- menciono el pelirrojo mientras todos ocupaban la mesa, acariciando el abultado vientre de 6 meses de su esposa. Toda la familia en pleno se levanto a abrazarlos y felicitarlos por este hecho. Ella se quedo sentada a su lado solo observando esa enorme sonrisa que jamás había visto en él.

-¿_Están seguros_?- pregunto su abuela paterna con lágrimas en los ojos que a su corta edad y por lo celosa que se encontraba se le hizo exagerado.

-_Segurísimos, venimos de la consulta en San Mungo, está perfectamente sana y será una pequeña princesa_- contesto su tía con orgullo evidente en su voz, a su parecer, Hermione lo había hecho con alevosía, pudiendo traer al mundo a un varón se atrevía a dar a luz a una niña.

Después de eso todo fue felicidad para la familia, conversaron durante toda la noche y por más que ella moría de sueño no quería subir a dormir, tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo hasta que ese pequeñito ser llegara a quitarle toda la atención y el amor de su tío favorito. Hasta que sus papás la riñeron por no obedecer y su tío Ron se ofreció a arroparla, fue que la rubiecita acepto ir a dormir.

-¿_Quieres que prenda la lámpara_?

-_Si por favor tío_- lo observo caminar hacia el viejo mueble de madera y prender la lamparita, dejando la habitación solo con un suave destello de luz que no molestaba a la vista. – ¿_Estas muy contento por lo de tu bebé_?

-_Mi nena_- rio nervioso- _Te confieso algo preciosa, estoy muy emocionado… pero muero de miedo_- Victorie lo miro asombrada, jamás pensó que eso pudiera suceder- _Desde que naciste, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, mis cuidados hacia ti en los paseos, mis consentimientos me eran fácil, como naturales porque eres mi sobrina y te adoro. _

-¿_Entonces porque tienes miedo_?

-_Temo ser un mal padre, no podre consentir a Rose como a ti_- le acaricio su sonrojada mejilla- _Hermione me mataría_. Y ahí la pequeña entendió todo, la próxima Weasley no sería su rival, seria la pequeña bebé de sus tíos y si bien tal vez no podría darle las mismas atenciones, no dejaría de quererla igual y de consentirla como hasta ahora.

-_Rose es un nombre muy bonito_… _te digo un secreto tío_- Ron se acerco un poco más a ella y la pequeña susurro en su oído- _Serás un papá excelente, te lo prometo…_

Después de un rato mas Ron salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y un buen sabor de boca, estaba seguro que la profecía de Victorie se cumpliría; y como no, si tenía las mejores referencias que podía pedir.

FIN


End file.
